PROMISE HUNHAN STORY
by Eshelh120
Summary: "jika kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat, jika kau takut, kau bisa berteriak, menangis,marah, tapi jangan menyerah seperti ini, pergi meninggalkan kami, itu sama saja kau kalah, kalah dan menjadi pecundang" tepat di telinga Luhan, Sehun mengucpkan kata-kata itu seolah Luhan berada di posisi paling salah saat ini. -HUNHAN-[FOR EVENT HUNHAN APRIL PASSION]


" **Promise** "

By : **Eshelh120**

 **cast ;** Oh Sehun

Luhan

 **Lenght ;** One Shoot

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakit.

Kecewa.

Marah.

Semua itu datang bersamaan saat ini, ikut bergabung di tengah-tengah keheningan 2 pria yang tak ingin menerima takdir masing-masing. Namun takdir tataplah takdir, sebuah ketentuan hidup yang mau tak mau harus di terima dan di jalani. Tidak peduli dia akan mengantar kita pada kenyataan apapun, entah itu mambahagiakan atau malah sebalik nya. Namun yakin lah, apapun yang terjadi pada kehidupan kita itu tetaplah yang terbaik untuk kedepannya.

"kau semakin baik saja dari hari ke hari" ujar salah seorang di antara ke dua nya memecah keheningan, wajah nya perlahan menoleh kea rah lawan bicara di sebelah kiri posisi ia berdiri, posisi mereka berdiri saat ini memang cukup berjauhan, yang satu berdiri di sisi kanan dinding kaca ruangan tersebut dan yang satu berdiri di bagian sisi kiri lainnya, pemendangan indah di depan sana yang mempertontonkan indah nya kota seoul di siang hari begitu menarik perhatian mereka, pria berkeperawakan tinggi berkulit putih seperti susu itu tampak tak tertarik membalas ucapan lawan bicara nya, memilih untuk untuk tetap diam dan setia menatap ke luar jendela tampa membalas walau hanya dengan sebuah lirikan saja.

"berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan" sambung pria itu lagi, pandangannya ia alihkan kembali menatap luar jendela, hati nya tersa sedikit nyeri saat yang diajak bicara tak menghiraukan perkataan nya. Apa hanya dia saja yang berada di ruangan ini?.

"jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu untuk menemuiku di sini, akau akan pergi setelah ini" balas pria tinggi itu masih dengan pendangannya lurus menatap objek yang sama sejak tadi.

"kau belum tau kenapa aku mengambil keputusan ini Sehun, aku ke sini akan menjelaskan semua nya pada mu"

"tentu saja aku tau" potong pria itu -Sehun- cepat sambil perlahan membawa kakinya melangkah mendekat mempersempit jarak dengan pria manis yang sudah berada di depannya.

"kau ingin mengambil keuntungan untuk dirimu sendiri Luhan" sambung nya kembali tepat di telinga pria itu –Luhan-

"SEHUN" bentak Luhan mentap ke dalam manic mata Sehun, pandangan ke duannya bertemu, Luhan merasa sedikit gugup dengan posisi nya yang begitu dekat dengan Sehun, namun dia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan itu.

"jangan membentakku Lu-han" sorot mata Sehun semakin membuat Luhan tambah gugup, ada kemarahan di sana, dan juga kekecewaan-dia rasa.

"bukan itu alasan ku Sehun, seburuk itukah pikiran mu pada ku?" ujar Luhan berusaha bersuara senormal mungkin, hati nya mengalamai banyak kejadian sekaligus saat ini, marah, kecewa, dan… perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan saat berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

"huh" tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Sehun menanggapi apa yang baru saja Luhan tanyakan.

"lalu apa?" sambung nya membalas kembali dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"apa kau lelah dengan semua ini? Kau takut hmm?" wajahkedua ya semakin dekat mengikis jarak di antara mereka, sehun bergerak mensejajaran tinggi nya dengan Luhan.

"huh" kali ini Luhan yang tertawa kecil, sebelah alis nya terangkat, tatapan tajam Sehun tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"kenapa?" Sehun semakin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, Luhan tak bergeming, dia mempertahankan posisi tempat dia berdiri dari awal. Dia tak ingin lemah di sini.

"ya,, aku lelah aku takut, kau tau itu, lalu apa Sehun" balas Luhan mengangkat lebih tinggi dagu nya, agar terlihat menantang di depan Sehun, sudah ku katakan bukan, kalau dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di sini.

"jika kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat, jika kau takut, kau bisa berteriak, menangis,marah, tapi jangan menyerah seperti ini, pergi meninggalkan kami, itu sama saja kau kalah, kalah dan menjadi pecundang" tepat di telinga Luhan, Sehun mengucpkan kata-kata itu seolah Luhan berada di posisi paling salah saat ini.

Luhan merasa tertohok mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan, seperti inikah cara Sehun memahaminya.

Sehun kembali ke posisi awal, setelah tadi meletakkan kepalannya di sisi kanan Luhan, kali ini wajah nya kembali bertubrukan dengan wajah manis di depannya, pandangan keduannya kembali bertemu, dan selama beberapa saat diammenghampiri mereka.

"kau salah Sehun" Luhan kembali bersuara, terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelum nya, tatapan nya pada Sehun seperti menyirat kan sebuah makna di balik kata-kata nya itu.

"ini sebuah takdir, takdir yang mengharus kan ku untuk melakukan semua ini" sambung nya kembali masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"cih" Sehun berdecih membalas tutur lembut itu, dia memilih memalingkan wajah nya dari Luhan, membuat kembali jarak di antara mereka, dia kembali menatap keluar jendela dengan senyum miring nya yang meremehkan perkataan Luhan., kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dia terlihat angkuh dengan posisi nya saat ini.

"memang, itu takdir mu.. takdir yang kau jadikan alasan untuk mu menjadi actor terkenal bukan? Bagaimana rasanya? Di kagumi banyak orang, dan kau menikmatinya sendiri? Tampa berbagi lagi dengan kami,Mereka hanya mengagumi mu kali ini, hanya kau Luhan,tidak lagi yang lain, hanya tertuju pada mu" sambung Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keara Luhan dengan senyum miring yang tergambar di wajah tampan nya itu. Senyum yang membuat Luhan kembali merasakan belati tajam menancap tepat di bagian dada nya.

"sudah ku katakan, bersifat dewasa lah Oh Sehun, aku mohon" entah sejak kapan, yang pasti ini di luar spengetahuan Sehun,Luhan sudah berdiri di depannya,kepalannya mendongak untuk bisa menatap wajah Sehun,tangannya perlahan bergerak hendak menyentuh dagu lancip milik sosok albino yang sudah di rindukan nya itu. sedikit lagi, dia berhasil menyentuh dagu lancip itu, jika saja...

Plaakk !

...Sehun tidak menghentikannya, Sehun memukul kasar menyingkirkan tangan mungil itu.

"jangan sentuh aku, kau sudah tak ber-Hak menyentuhku"

Luhan terkejut, sakit rasa nya jika Sehun menolak sentuhannya seperti ini, namun dengan cepat dia berusaha menormalkan perasaan nya, mencoba tetap tenang menghadapi Sehun, dia tau, jika mereka sama-sama emosi, semuanya tak akan selesai, pertengkarang ini tak akan berakhir.

"begitu benci kah kau pada ku?" ujar Luhan setenang mungkin. Berusaha tersenyum menatap Sehun. Walau pada kenyataan nya hati nya begitu sakit melihat Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini, segitu besar kah dia membuat kesalahan, hingga membuat Sehun bersikap sekasar ini pada nya?

"sangat, maka menyingkir lah, aku tak berencana berlama-lama bicara dengan mu" balas Sehun ketus kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

GREEPP

Luhan mencekal tangan Sehun, tak membiarkan pria itu pergi meninggalkannya, dia belum selesai, tujuan utamanya menemui Sehun bukan ini, bukan untuk bertengkar dan samakin mempersulit ke adaan seperti ini, dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, dia ingin Sehun tau alasan dia melakukan semua ini.

saat ini Sehun berada tepat di samping nya, tak ada pergerakan pada diri Sehun, langkah nya terhenti, tatapannya lurus kearah pintu keluar ruangan Hotel itu, ya.. mereka berada di hotel saat ini, pertemuan yang memang mereka rencanakan, tepatnya, Luhan dan member EXO lainnya yang sepengetahuan siapapun, 'siapapun' termasuk Sehun.

"kita belum selesai Sehun" ujar Luhan tegas.

"tak ada lagi yang perlu di selesaikan, karna kau dan aku, sudah berakhir, apa kau lupa?"

Luhan terdiam, tangan Sehun meronta melepas cengkraman tangannya, tapi percuma, Luhan tak membiarkan itu terjadi, dia melangkah cepat berdiri tepat di depan Sehun, tatapan mereka berada di titik yang berbeda, Sehun masih setia menatap pintu di depannya, tubuh Luhan yang memang sedikit pendek darinya tak menghalangi nya untuk tetap setia menatap pintu kamar hotel tersebut. Sementara Luhan, matanya bergerak ke sana-kemari memeriksa setiap inci wajah Sehun memastikan jika tak ada yang kurang selama dia tak berada bersama pria yang minim expresi ini.

"tatap aku" pinta Luhan cepat.

Deg !

Sehun menatap cepat kea rah Luhan, tepat setelah Luhan menyelesaikan perintahnya. Bagian tubuh sebelah kiri Luhan merespon berlebihan, membuat gumpalan kecil yang tersembunyi di balik dada nya itu bergerak dan melompat-lompat tak beraturan.

"sudah?!" pernyataan ketus Sehun membuat dia kembali tersadar dan melupakan kegiatan gumpalan kecil yang sekarang sudah mulai bergerak normal.

"belum jika kau tak bersikap seperti dulu padaku"

"hidup ku berjalan ke depan, bukan ke masa lalu, jika kau merindukan sikap ku yang dulu, maka aku sudah lama mati,jadi pergilah, aku tidak akan membawa apa yang sudah mati dalam hidup ku, seberapa berhargapun itu dulu nya" balas Sehun datar dengan menekankan kalimat terakhir nya.

Lagi,dada Luhan kembali di sapa oleh ujung belati tak kasat mata yang di ciptakan oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"apa aku benar-benar sudah tak berarti lagi bagi mu?"

Sehun diam. Lama,matanya masih setia mentap manic mata rusa di depannya.

"tidak !" singkat, dan itu menyakit kan untuk Luhan dengar.

"benarkah?" balas Luhan melemah, bahkan genggaman erat nya yang mencegah kepergian Sehun tadi perlahan terasa longgar dan lepas begitu saja.

"membuat seseorang yang sudah tak peduli lagi pada ku menjadi orang yang berarti dalam hidupku, aku tak sebodoh itu Luhan" balas Sehun lebih terdengar lembut dari sebelum nya, Luhan mendongak menatap wajah Sehun, Luhan tau kalau Sehun menyembunyikan wajah lain di balik itu.

"aku tidak pergi meninggalkan mu Sehun, aku masih akan selalu bersama mu" bisa Luhan lihat, kalau bola mata Sehun bergerak resah di dalam sana.

"tidak membawaku bersamamu, menjalani hidup tampa ada aku di samping mu, itu sudah jelas kalau kau pergi meninggalkan ku, kau yang sudah membuat ku tak berarti lagi bagimu, kau menyerah dengan semua ini, di saat aku sedang berusaha untuk memenangkan semua ini, kau malah mengambil keputusan lain, keputusan yang menimbulkan jarak di antara kita, keputusan yang membuat kita berpisah Lu"

"tidak Sehun, kita tidak berpisah, kita hanya terpisah, kita tidak meutuskan tali apa-apa dalam hubungan ini, hanya saja waktu dan jarak yang membuat kita tidak bersama, tidak dengan yang lain Sehun, kita masih bersama" Luhan kembali meyakinkan, kedua tangganya mengenggam erat tangan Sehun, berharap kalau dengan sentuhan ini, maksud hati nya yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata akan di sadari oleh Sehun.

"tidak Lu, jika kau lelah pada waktu itu, maka saat ini aku yang lelah"namun gagal, Sehun masih tak memahami nya, Sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan.

"apa kau menyerah?'' balas Luhan sedikit meninggikan suarannya, menatap dengan penuh harap kepada Sehun, agar namja itu bisa mengerti dengan ke adaanya saat ini.

"bukan aku, tapi kau,kau yang mengibarkan bendera putih itu terlebih dahulu, tampa berfikir kalau aku berada di kelompok yang sama dengan mu, kau sendiri yang membawa ku untuk ikut menyerah bersama mu," Sehun benar, Luhan lah yang membuat nya seperti ini, Luhan membenarkan itu semua, tapi.. tak adakah istilah 'second chance' untuk nya?.

"aku tidak menyerah Sehun, aku hanya mengambil jalan lain untuk memenangkan semua ini" balas Luhan berusahakembali meraih tangan Sehun, namun kembali penolakan itu Luhan terima, Sehun menjauhkan tangannya saat Luhan hampir meraih nya.

"ya… untuk memenangkan dirimu sendiri, dan membiarkan aku tetap berada di jalur ini sendiri" kali ini tatapan keduanya bertemu, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar yang menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguh nya.

"Sehun, aku mo—"

"izinkan aku yang memohon sekarang, aku mohon,, tolong biarkan aku berjalan sendiri sekarang, aku sudah mulai terbiasa tampa mu, kau tak tau betapa aku berusaha keluar dari semua kekacauan itu, betapa aku berusaha keras melupakan tentang mu, melupakan kalau aku pernah berjuang bersama dengan mu, kita sudah sama-sama bahagia tampa kebersamaan kita dulu Luhan, jadi aku mohon, tolong, biarkan aku kali ini menyerah dengan semuanya, setidaknya kau tau dengan alasan ku menyerah dengan semua ini, setidaknya kau tidak akan merasakan sakit yang sama dengan ku, sakit saat kau menyerah tampa alasan jelas pada ku" potong Sehun, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Luhan, memilih menatap kea rah pintu keluar seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan lembut, sekali lagi Sehun membuat diri nya tertohok dengan kata-kata nya.

"tak bisakah kita melupakan ini, kita masih bisa bersama walau pada kenyataannya jarak dan waktu memisahkan kita,aku tau rasa sayang itu masih ada di antara kita, Gelang itu, kau masih menyimpannya, itu adalah bukti kalau kau—"

"akan segera ku buang, dan tak akan ku pakai lagi sebagai bukti kalau aku benar-benar tak membutuhkan mu lagi, gelang itu tak akan ku pakai lagi" potong Sehun cepat sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"jangan terlalu berharap tentang perasaan ku Luhan, dan jangan harap kalau gelang itu akan ku pakai lagi, jika kau berfikir kalau gelang itu adalah simbol dari rasa sayang ku pada mu, akan ku berikan jawabannya pada mu setelah ini, jika kau hanya akan percaya pada gelang itu, akan ku tunjukan pada mu setelah ini tentang perasaanku melalui gelang itu, jadi perhatikanlah pergelangan tangan ku ini setiap aku muncul di depan public Luhan, atau kau ingin aku mengembalikan gelang itu pada mu, akan ku lakukan, veri aku sedikit waktu untuk kembali menuyusun pertemuan kita" sambung nya kembali.

"Sehun, itu—"

"kita tak ada urusan apa-apa lagi Lu, aku rasa cukup, ini terkhir kalinya aku bersikap baik pada mu, tak ada lagi hubungan di antara kita, aku benar-benar sudah melupakan semua nya, semua tentang Luhan yang sudah pernah ada untukku" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan, mengambil langkah ke sebelah kanan Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri mematung mendengar apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

Tap

Tap

Ceklek

Prang

Sehun kalah cepat, Luhan sudah lebih dulu tiba di pintu itu dan menguncinya kemudian melempar kunci kamar tersebut ke sembarang arah, Sehun megikuti arah kunci itu terlempar, dia menatap geram ke rah Luhan, bukankah Sehun sudah memperingati nya, apa yang di lakukan namja bodoh ini.

"sudah ku katakan, ini tidak akan selesai jika kau belum merubah sikap mu seperti dulu pada ku" Luhan berucap dengan suara meninggi, dada nya naik turun mengatur nafas yang sedikit terburu karna emosi nya yang sudah meluap.

Sehun diam, tatapan tajam dari mata elangnya seolah menjadi jawaban atas perkataan Luhan.

"kau tau kenapa aku melakukan ini Sehun, kau juga tau ini juga sulit bagi ku, kenapa kau malah semakin mempersulit?"

"justru kau yang membuatnya semakin sulit Luhan? kau yang memulai semuanya, kau bertindak semau mu, jika kau tak berniat melakukan semua ini sampai akhir kenapa dulu kau mencobanya?" Sehun mencekram bahu Luhan cukup keras membuat sang empu sedikit merasa sakit.

"sekarang kau meninggalkanku sendiri, kau meninggalkan ku saat kita tengah berusaha mencapai puncak kesuksesan Luhan, kau menjatuhkan ku saat puncak ke indahan itu hampir saja ku raih, kau mengacau kan segalanya, kapan kau akan sadar? Harus nya kau sadar di sini akulah yang paling terluka, kenapa kau selalu berfikir dan merasa kalau kau yang harus di kasihani di sini, kau yang lemah di sini, kenapa?" pertahanan Sehun hancur, emosi nya sudah hamper menguasai, bibir nya bergetar setelah menyelesaikan perkatannya, tangan yang awal nya meremasa bahu Luhan sudah berada di posisi seharus nya, tubuh nya bergetar menahan gejolak emosi yang masih tersisa.

Luhan terdiam, tubuhnya seolah kehilangan control untuk merespon perkataan Sehun. Dia tak tau harus berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang, lama Luhan terdiam dengan semua peimikirannya, hingga tak sadar kalau Sehun sudah bangkit kembali.

"kau lah pecundang di sini Luhan, kau yang berkhianat di sini, kau pengecut, kau lemah, seharus nya dari awal kau memang tak usah ikut berjuang bersama kami, karna kekuatan yang kau dan kami miliki sangat jauh berbeda, kau tak pantas di samakan dengan kami, sama sekali tidak"

Lagi, Luhan kembali terdiam, belati panas dan tajam itu sekarang sudah tertancap dalam tepat di hati nya, ini sakit, panas dan sangat menyiksa.

Diam mendominasi keadaannya, suara nafas Sehun yang sedikit terburu karna emosi terdengar begitu jelas, dada bidang itu naik turun berusaha menetralkan detak jantung nya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu Sehun? Kau bahkan tak pernah peduli lagi pada ku setelah itu, kau bahkan tak menginginkan ku lagi saat itu, kau tak melakukan apa-apa setelah kau tau aku mengajukan keputusan ku"

"aku tak punya alasan untuk mempertahan kan mu Luhan, kau tak pantas untuk ku pertahan kan, jika kau berfikir betapa kami mempedulikan mu, kau tak akan mengambil keputusan ini, tapi kau tidak berfikir Lu, kau tidak memikirkan apa dampak dari keegoisan mu, kau tak memikirkan perasaan kami, kau egois Luhan, EGOIS"

"ak—"

"kau bahkan masih bisa melakukan kegiatan lainnya setelah itu, kami bisa saja memberi mu waktu untuk beristirahat jika kau menginginkannya,kau bisa mengatakan pada kami keinginan mu saat itu, kau tau Lu, kau tau kalau kami akan melakukan apa saja untuk mu, tapi apa, kau memutuskan keluar untuk itu, dan lihat… setelah kau sembuh, kau melakukan kegiatan yang menguntungkan bagi diri mu sendiri, melupakan kami, hati ku sakit Lu,seharus nya kau bisa kembali pada kami,tapi… pecundang tetaplah pecundang, pengecut tetap akan jadi pengecut, kau tersenyum di depan semua orang, kau bahagia saat kami tengah bertarung keras dengan semua ke egoisan kami untuk melupakan mu,kau membuat kami tersiksa dengan sumua ini, kau bahkan tak membalas semua kode yang aku berikan, kau melupakan kami lebih dulu Luhan, kau sibuk dengan dunia baru mu,dan melupakan kami yang mengantarmu menuju dunia itu, kau mengerikan Luhan"

PLAAKKK

"jaga ucapan mu. Kau tak tau apa-apa tentang semua ini, kau tak ada lagi di sisi ku saat itu, jadi jangan bicara seolah kau tau dengan apa yang terjadi"

Sehun mengusap pipi sebelah kanannya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan dari Luhan sambil tersenyum sinis kea rah Luhan. Suara nafas ke duannya terdengar saling memburu, mereka sudah di kuasai emosi saat ini.

"lalu kau menyalahkan aku yang tak ada di sisi mu saat itu? Begitukah Luhan?" balas nya mulai geram, tatapan tajam itu kembali bertemu dengan manic mata Luhan, Luhan tak peduli, dia juga tengah di kuasai emosi sekarang, Sehun sudah keterlaluan.

"kau yang memutuskan komunikasi dengan ku Sehun, aku sudah berusaha menghubungi mu saat itu, aku ingin menjelaskan semua nya pada mu, aku ingin kau tau alasan kenapa aku melakukan semua ini tampa harus salah paham Sehun"

"jangan lupa kalau kau yang mengawali semuanya Luhan" balas Sehun tajam.

"aku hanya keluar dari Group, kenapa kau bersikap seolah aku keluar dari hidup mu dan meninggalkan mu Sehun?" suara Luhan mulai meninggi, kecepatan nya dalam berucap terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang berusaha menahan gejolak dalam diri nya, menahan rasa kecewa, sedih, dan marah karna Sehun tidak mengerti sedikit pun dengan posisi nya.

"aku mengenal mu di sana Luhan, kau dan aku bertemu juga karna ini semua, berkat takdir yang saat itu mengharuskan kita bertemu di sana, jadi,, jika sekarang kau keluar, maka kita sudah tak ada hubungan lagi,sekarang takdir itu kembali memisahkan kita, bukankah sudah jelas Luhan"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat, dia sadar,,jika dia mengikuti emosinya dan terus berjalan mengikuti permainan Sehun, pertengkaran ini tak akan pernah selesai. Itu artinya di akan gagal berbaikan dengan Sehun.

"aku minta maaf untuk semua ini, ak—"

"cih, dasar lemah, pengecut, pecundang"

"SEHUN"

"jangan membentak ku Luhan, jaga sifat mu dengan orang yang baru kau kenal"

"aku sangat mengenal mu Sehun"

"tentu saja, karna aku ini Sehun, Oh Sehun, Sehun EXO, siapa yang tidak mengenal ku, hanya saja, kau bukan siapa-siapa ku Luhan, jadi jangan bersikap seolah kau memang pantas untuk membentaakku"

Luhan kembali terdiam, sudah berkali-kali pria bermata rusa ini di buat bungkam oleh kata-kata Sehun, Luhan tak menyalahkan jika Sehun marah pada nya, Luhan tak mempermasalahkan jika Sehun tak lagi menginginkan kehadirannya,dia memaklumi semua itu, karna dia sendiri juga merasa kecewa dengan semua ini, Tapi,, bisakah Sehun tidak membenci nya seperti ini, melupakan semua tentang nya, bisakah Sehun menganggap dia ada di masa lalu, dan mengenal nya kembali saat mereka kembali bertemu di masa depan, hanya itu saja.. dia hanya ingin kalau Sehun tidak melupakannya.

"ya,,,mungkin aku memang bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuk mu, jadi untuk itu kau hanya perlu mendengarkan perkataan ku, anggap saja aku ini adalah seorang fans yang tengah bicara dengan mu, terserah kau akan merespon atau tidak, setidak nya hargai aku yang bicara pada mu sebagai yang paling tua di sini" Luhan menyerah, jika dengan memnganggap diri nya sebagai orang lain di mata Sehun maka Sehun akan mau mendengarkannya, maka dia akan melakukannya, setidak nya Sehun tau alasan dia melakukan semua ini, dan yang penting pertengkaran ini selesai, walau tidak dengan hasil yang menyenangkan, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sehun diam, berfikir sejenak setelah mendengar permintaan Luhan, dia tak mengiyakan namun tak juga menolak. Luhan melihat ada ksempatan di sini, kesempatan untuk bicara tujuan sebenar nya menemui Sehun di sini.

"terserah kau akan menganggap ku pecundang atau apa, yang pasti aku melakukan ini karna sebuah alasan"

"cih" Sehun berdecih mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"dengar kan aku Sehun, aku tidak butuh respon mu jika kau hanya memberikan respon sesingkat itu"

Sehun kembali diam, dia hanya menatap Luhan yang saat ini berjalan menuju jendela di ruangan itu, menatap pandangan di luar sana mungkin lebih baik dari pada harus terus beradu pandang dengan Sehun yang hanya membuat hati nya semakin sakit.

"aku tak pernah benar-benar ingin meninggalkan kalian, tapi sesuatu mendesakku untuk mengambil keputusan ini, jika kau katakan aku tidak memikir kannya terlebih dahulu, kau salah, aku sudah memikir kannya matang-matang,bahkan saat itu aku tak menginginkan ini Sehun,aku ingin mencari cara lain selain keputusan ini, tapi tak ku temukan, aku tau akan ada yang terluka dengan keputusan ku, dan akan ada juga yang benci pada ku, mungkin banyak di luar sana yang berfkiran sama seperti mu, menganggapku pecundang, pengecut, penghianat, aku tau itu, aku sudah siap dengan semua resiko yang akan terjadi dengan keputusan yang akan ku ambil ini,tapi jika kalian berfikir kalau akau melakukan ini demi keuntungan sendiri, kalian salah.." Luhan menghentikan sejenak perkataannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke arah Sehun yang hanya menatap kosong ke lantai, Luhan menghembuskan nafas sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan nya Sehun mau mendengar nya biacara, walau tak mendapat respon sedikit pun.

"saat aku memutuskan meninggalkan Group, saat itu aku tidak hanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Group saja,tapi juga dunia Ent. Aku sungguh2 dengan perkataan ku Sehun, aku sudah mengatakannya pada ayah dan ibu saat itu, dan mereka mendukung apapun keputusan ku, aku benar-benar ingin menghilang dari dunia ent. Tapi… saat tak sengaja aku melihat beberapa berita setelah aku mengajukan keputusan ku, begitu banyak orang yang kecewa dengan keputusan ku, begitu banyak yang ku sakiti, termasuk kalian, aku tidak tau kalau aku sudah melukai ribuan hati saat itu, aku sadar kalau aku egois,aku sadar kalau sebenar nya keputusan ku ini adalah keputusan yang menjadi belati tajam bagi sebagian orang, aku sempat brfikir akan kembali, kembali ke dunia ent, dan tentunya kembali pada kalian, aku ingin menghapus kesedihan mereka yang menginginkan ku untuk kembali, namun dokter mengatakan kondisi ku tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa kembali lagi, aku harus melakukan terapi rutin untuk penyembuhan ku, bahkan saat aku sembuh nanti dokter masih tidak yakin kalau aku akan kembali kuat seperti biasanya, phobia ku sudah sangat parah, sementara pekerjaan ku dengan kalian tak akan pernah sangat jauh dari phobia ku itu, dengan berat hati, aku memang harus melupakan keinginan ku untuk bisa kembali bersama kalian, aku memang harus berhenti sekarang" Luhan menghentikan perkataan nya kembali, lalu menunduk sambil memejam kan mata nya, mengusir rasa sakit di dalam hati mengingat semua keputusannya ini. Di pandang nya Sehun sekilas namun anak itu masih monoton dengan posisi yang sama.

"namun, aku kembali melihat pemberitaan tentang diri ku, fans masih banyak yang terluka oleh ku, banyak yang menunggu ku, berharap kalau aku akan kembali lagi pada kalian,bahkan beberapa di antara mereka mengirimi ku kalimat-kalimat yang membuat ku merasa bersalah karna sudah mengambil keputusan ini,mereka masih mengharapakan kalau semua berita ini tidak benar-benar terjadi, mereka menungguku untuk membatalkan semua kesalahan ini,tapi itu tidak bisa melakukan itu,aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan mereka yang akan membuat semua nya bahagia,semua ini terhalang karna penyakit ku, jika penyakit ku semakin parah maka akan semakin berakibat fatal pada tubuh ku, di tengah-tengah proses pengobatan ku, aku terus berfikir, apa aku harus kembali atau aku berhenti saja sampai di sini, dan tampa sengaja jalan itu terlihat oleh ku, jalan yang akan membuat sebagian orang bahagia dan akan membuat sebagiannya lagi terluka termasuk kalian, aku memutuskan untuk kembali, tapi tidak bersama kalian, ini juga sulit bagi ku Sehun, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang kau fikir kan, kalau orang-orang menganggapku penghianat karna sudah meninggalkan kalian dan kembali berkarya sendiri setelah aku meraih kesuksesan dan nama ku di kenal banyak orang itu karan aku berkarya bersama dengan kalian, aku sadar itu, aku terlihat memanfaat kan, tapi jujur, ini ku lakukan karana mereka yang menunggu ku, mereka yang mengharapkan kehadiran ku, walau kemunculan ku ini tidak lagi bersama-sama dengan kalian, aku tau tak banyak yang menyukai keputusan ku, dan aku juga tau kalau ada di antara mereka yang merasa bahagia dengan semua ini,dan aku tau begitu banyak yang tak suka dengan keputusan ku ini,termasuk kalian, aku sudah mengatakan pada member yang lain, meminta mereka untuk tak memberi penjelasan apa-apa padamu, aku ingin kau meminta penjelasan sendiri pada ku, dan akupun ingin menjelaskannya sendiri pada mu agar tak ada salah paham nantinya,tapi lama aku menunggumu, menunggu kau akan menghubungi ku lagi, kau tak memberikan pergerakan apa-apa, maka aku memutuskan untuk lebih dulu menghubungi mu, namun saat aku ingin mengatakan pada mu, kau tak terlihat, kau mengabaikan semua panggilan ku, aku tau ini berat bagimu, tapi ini lebih berat untukku Sehun, di saat takdir memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa bersama kalian selamanya, di saat yang sama takdir juga membuat ku harus meinggalkan kalian, aku merasa bersalah dengan keputusan ku Sehun, aku masih sama Sehun, aku menyangi mu, aku tak pernah benar-benar pergi dari mu, dari kalian semua, aku berada di sisi mu, tapi dalam penglihatan yang berbeda, aku tau kau melewati banyak penderitaan selama ini, itulah mengapa aku mengajak mu bertemu di sini, walau dengan sedikit paksaan, setidak nya aku bisa menjelaskan semuannya pada mu,aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama Sehun, aku juga kehilangan, jujur mendengar kalian akan melakukan Konser ke 2 tampa aku,aku tau ini akan jadi awalan baru bagi kalian, tapi tidak bagi ku, akan ada yang benar-benar lupa pada ku setelah ini, aku akan benar-benar di hapus kan setelah ini, aku dan kau benar-benar akan terpisah setelah ini, Luhan dan EXO akan benar-benar berbeda setelah ini, dan kau… Sehun akan benar-benar bisa tampa Luhan setelah ini" Luhan tersenyum pahit mengucapkan kata terakhir nya, dia membawa tubuh nya berbalik menatap ke arah jendela, takut jika tiba-tiba air mata bergerak nakal keluar dari posisi nya.

"tujuan ku di sini, ingin mengubah semua kemungkinan itu, aku tak ingin di lupakan Sehun, aku tak ingin di hapuskan, aku tak ingin ada pemisah antara aku dan kalian, antara aku dan kau,dan yang paling penting aku tak mau kau mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja tampa aku, karna aku tak akan baik tampamu, aku tak ingin perbandingan 1:0 yang menyatakan kalau hanya aku yang membutuh kan mu, membutuh kan kalian, aku ingin 1:1,kita sama,masih seperti dulu, kita masih saling membutuhkan satu sama lain,masih saling ingat, dan masih akan bersama,bolehkah aku egois kali ini Sehun?"

Luhan berbalik, bisa dia lihat Sehun masih setia berdiri di sana mendengar semua perkataannya, pandangan keduannya bertemu,tatapan mata Sehun tak bisa di arti kan, tatapan ini berbeda dari tatapan sebelumnya.

"kau sudah egois sekali Luhan, dan see,, mereka menerima ke egoisan mu,meski begitu sulit awal nya, tapi kali ini, kau keterlaluan jika harus egois kembali, itu artinya kami akan menderita lagi setelah ini" balas Sehun dengan menampilkan smirk kecil di wajahnya.

"aku pastikan, kita akan sama-sama menderita jika kau tak membiarkan aku egois sekali lagi Sehun" Luhan tersenyum, perlahan melangkah mendekat kearah berharap kalau pria albino itu akan mengerti dengan posisinya.

"lupakan Luhan"

Tap

Tap

Ceklekkk

"sampai jumpa"

BLAMM

Sehun membanting kasar pintu kamar tersebut, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras menggema di ruangan kamar hotel itu.

"sial, apa dia sibuk mencari kuncinya saat aku berbicara dengan nya" Luhan mengacak rambutnya asal, meratapi kebodohannya karna terlalu mendramatis keadaan yang di manfaat kan Sehun untuk mencari kunci yang tadi dia lempar ke sembarang arah-menurutnya-.

"apa kau benar-benar tak bisa menerima ku lagi Sehun" suasana yang awal nya di buat sedikit dramatis oleh Luhan mendadak hancur karna perbuatan Sehun.

"argggghhhh, terserah sekarang, bukankah takdir selalu memimpin kehidupanku"

"kau memakai nya kembali Hun-ah" ujar seseorang sambil menyamai langkah nya dengan Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkah nya saat mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang di tujukan pada nya. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah tampan milik nya, kembali kaki jenjang itu ia bawa melnjutkan langkah nya.

"apa itu berarti—"

"ayolah Chanyeol hyung, jangan membuat mood ku kacau" potong Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lagi dan berbalik menatap sosok itu –Chanyeol- yang sedang menampilkan senyum 3 jari nya pada Sehun.

"haha,,, baiklah-baiklah, sejak tadi kau selalu memeriksa keberadaannya di pergelangan mu"

Chanyeol tampak menggeleng kan kepala nya sambil tersenyum setelah tadi Sehun memberikannya sebuah senyum konyol yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan di depan fans mereka –jaga image kata nya-

"pada dasar nya kalian memang akan selalu bersama, jarak dan waktu bahkan menyerah untuk memisahkan kalian, karna perasaan itu akan selalu menghubungkan kalian" gumam nya kemudian ikut menyusul Sehun.

Konser EXO'LuXion Korea day-1 is start now..!

At Luhan side's

"Luhan,kau harus lihat ini, Konser EXO sudah di mulai Lu" ujar sesorang pada Luhan yang saat ini sedang sibuk membalik-balikan buku bacaanya, entah buku apa, yang jelas pria cantik yang bersikeras di katakan manly itu terlihat sibuk denga buku yang dia bolak balik tampa jeda.

"diam dan jangan bahas tentang konser itu Lao" balas nya ketus tanpa menatap kearah Lao Gao.

"Lu… aku yakin kau akan suka ini" expresi Lao Gao berubah saat dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di balik layar datar di genggamannya, orang-orang menyebut benda itu dengan kata –ponsel-

"diamlah" balas Luhan ketus, namu Lao Gao tak menyerah, dia yakin, Luhan akan senang dengan kabar nya ini, perlahan dia mendekat kearah sofa tempat Luhan merebahkan badanya. Luhan masih tak tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Lao Gaokatakan pada nya, dia masih berusaha acih dengan sahabat yang berbadan lebih berisi dari diri nya itu.

"Sehun memakai gelang 'Cartier Bracelet' nya Lu, gelang Couple kau dan dia" Luhan diam, masih berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan apa yang di katakan lao gao, namun saat menyadari apa yang baru saja di sampaikan oleh namja itu, Luhan segera bangkit dari posisi nya.

"apa katamu? Sehun?"

"iya,, Sehun, pemilik dari pasangan Cartier mu, dia memakai pasangannya" balas Lao Gao sebelum setelahnya melirik sekilas pada gelang yang di pakai Luhan.

"dia tidak jadi membuangnya? Itu artinya..."

SREETTT

Dengan sekali tarikan Luhan berhasil membuat benda persegi milik lao gao berpindah ke tangannya, Luhan menatap tak percaya pada apa yang tergambar di layar datar tersebut, postingan Fans yang mengatakan kalau Sehun menggunakan gelang couple HunHan, dan yaaa,,, Sehun memang memakainya.

"dia memakai nya, apa ini artinya" luhan menerawang sejenak perkataan Sehun beberapa hari lalu pada nya

" **jangan terlalu berharap tentang perasaan ku Lu, dan jangan harap kalau gelang itu akan ku pakai lagi, jika kau berfikir kalau gelang itu adalah simbol dari rasa sayang ku pada mu, akan ku berikan jawabannya pada mu setelah ini, jika kau** **mempercayakan semua nya pada gelang itu** **, akan ku tunjukan pada mu setelah ini tentang perasaan ku itu, jadi perhatikanlah pergelangan tangan ku ini setiap aku muncul di depan public Luhan"- Sehun**

"Dia tidak berubah… 1:1, kau mengimbanginya Sehun" Luhan tersenyum kecil saat meningat nya, dia sudah dapat jawabanya bukan.

"tapi kenapa saat itu dia malah meninggalkan ku?" gumamnya sedikit kesal.

"kau tidak akan update di Instavid mu Lu?" ujar Lao gao membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. Kemudian menyerahkan ponsel lao gao kembali ke tangannya.

"tidak Lao, aku takut akan ada yang curiga,kau lupa atau berpura-pura lupa, fans ku di kenal sebagai pemecah kode terbaik, lagi pula aku kan bisa tau perkembangannya dari mu" Luhan menyerahkan ponsel di genggamannya kembali pada sang pemilik, kali ini dia tak lagi membaca buku-buku tadi, dia hanya merebahkan badannya di atas sofa yang di dudukinya saat ini.

"baiklah, tapi hari ini kau harus Lu" Lao Gao kembali menarik perhatiannya, wajah sahabat gemuk nya itu terlihat serius, jari-jari nya bergerak naik turun di atas ponsel yang berada pas di genggamannya.

"kenapa?" Luhan memutuskan bangkit dari rebahannya, melangkah mendekat ke arah lao Gao yang masih berkutat dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Sehun, menangis saat konser"

Luhan terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan Lao Gao, Sehun menangis ? kenapa ?

Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil ponsel nya yang terabaikan selama beberapa waktu di atas di atas meja yang berda tak jauh dari posisi nya saat ini.

"tidak, jangan sekarang" jari-jari nya bergerak resah di atas ponsel layar datar milik nya, wajah cemas khas orang yang baru saja kehilangan sesuatu berharga dalam hidup nya tergampabr jelas di wajah cantik yang tak pernah mau di akui oleh nya.

"kenapa Lu?" Lao bertanya penasaran, mata nya melirik sekilas ke layar ponsel Luhan.

"password ku, aku Lupa Lao" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mencoba mengingat-ngingat password rumit yang di buat nya itu. Salahkan saja otak nya yang kadang memang cukup pintar untuk mngingat dan kadang sangat lamban di waktu yang tidak tepat, seperti saat ini.

"aissshh, kau ini… kau tau, kepala Sehun terbentur keras dengan kamera, sampai jalannya tidak lurus begitu Lu"

Kecemasan Luhan semakin bertambah, ingin sekali rasannya merusak kamera yang sudah berani membuat Sehun-nya menangis.

"bagaimana ini, Sehun ku menangis,, itu pasti sakit, aku ingin mengobatinya Lao, setidak nya dengan melihat postingan ku dia akan tau kalau aku memperhatikannya, dan sedikit banyak akan jadi obat untuk nya" racau Luhan sambil berusaha menekan-nekan password IG nya. Lao gao hanya ber-rolling eyes- mendengar tuturan manja sahabat nya itu. Dia akan seperti anak kecil jika Sehun tidak bersama nya seperti saat sekarang ini.

"baiklah, aku punya ide, aku akan memposting foto mu di IG ku dengan caption kalau kau sedang Lupa dengan password mu" Luhan tampak berfikir, namun tak lama setelahnya-

"baiklah, ide bagus, Sehun akan tau nantinya"

-dia menyetujui nya.

"apa kau lebih menyangi gelang itu dari pada kepala mu Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menatap datar pada sosok pria yang baru saja menganggu acara -mari memandang gelang perak indah di pergelangan tangannya-

"apa gelang ini tadi tertutupi oleh pakaian ku hyung?" polos, sangat polos, pertanyaan polos yang membuat Chanyeol –pria itu- tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"kenapa? Kau ingin pamer dengan gelang itu?" balas Chanyeol ketika acara tertawa nya berakhir.

"bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin seseorang melihat ku memakai nya"

"jadi itu sebab nya, kau terus memeriksa gelang mu ketika sedang perfom, hm ?" Chanyeol tersenyum setelah menyelasikan pertanyaan nya yang hanya di balas gumaman kecildari Sehun, dia tau kalau semua ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan Rusa cantik yang berada di negri China itu. Mereka begitu manis jika seperti ini, couple sweet code.

"bahkan saat aku terluka begini dia tak memberikan respon apa-apa, seharus nya memang tak pernah lagi ku biarkan dia egois Hyung" Sehun terdengar menggerutu di tengah-tengah kegiatannya menatap datar benda persegi yang berada di tangannya saat ini.

Ya. Seperti yang kalian lihat,Sehun memang masih menyayangi Luhan, sangatttt… dia bahkan tak tega saat menghujat Luhan dengan kata tajam do hotel saat itu, bahkan dia juga menahan perih saat melihat expresi Lsuhan setelah kata-kata tajam itu dia lontarkan dari mulut nya, Sehun tak pernah membenci Luhan, tak akan,, mungkin wajar jika dia harus sedikit kecewa dan marah dengan keputusan Luhan, tapi bukan karna Luhan meninggalkannya dia marah, dia tau kalau Luhan tak akan pernah pergi dari nya tampa alasan, tapi dia butuh waktu bukan untuk bisa menerima semua ini, dan dia tidak menyangka kalau waktu yang tepat untuk dia bisa menerima adalah saat dia berhasil membuat Luhan terluka dengan kata-katanya, dia sadar dengan kekejamannya asal kalian tau. dan tentang alasan kenapa Sehun kasar pada Luhan saat di hotel, itu karna dia ingin mendengar semua nya dari Luhan, dia juga ingin melepas kan kemarah nya pada Luhan, memberitahu Luhan betapa terluka nya dia, tapi dia sadar,, jika dia egois maka dia akan kehilangan Luhan selama nya, satu lagi, Sehun sudah tau rencana pertemuannya dengan Luhan, Sehun juga sudah tau tujuan Luhan menemuinya, karna semua itu sudah di beritahu oleh member lainnya,bukan para member tidak setia dengan kesepakatan Luhan,hanya saja..ayolah siapa yang tahan dengan sifat merajuk dan marah nya seorang Oh Sehun sang maknae manja, nakal dan mesum di seluruh dunia, jadi mereka mungkin akan meminta maaf kepada Luhan setelah ini, karna sudah membuat Luhan di posisi seperti tengah di permainkan saaat ini.

Dan… tentang alasan Luhan keluar. Dia juga sudah pasti tau, walaupun masih simpang siyur saat itu, dan juga beberapa member sudah menjelaskan juga pada nya, dia hanya ingin mendengar nya langsung dari Luhan semua alasan itu, membiarkan Rusa kesayangannya itu menjelaskan dengan cara nya sendiri, dan see… saat penjelasan itu berhasil dia dengar dia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan, apa kalian berfikir kalau Sehun menemukan kunci itu? Kalian salah, dia mempunyai cadanganya. Dan asal kalian tau, saat Sehun berhasil keluar kamar, dia tersenyum puas dengan semuanya. Jangan katakan ini pada Luhan, ini rahasia kita oke.

"Sehun, mungkin saja Luhan hyung sedang sibuk" balas Chanyeol jengah dengan rentetan gumaman menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"dia akan sangat punya banyak waktu jika itu untukku hyung, kau tau itu, di tambah lagi dia sudah berjanji,aku memberi nya kesempata kedua, bukan kha harus nya dia pergunakan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya" sambung Sehun semakin datar.

"ayolah Sehun,kau pun juga sangat berharap dengan kesempatan ke dua ini,jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah hanya Luhan hyung yang bergantung pada the second chance di antara kalian" Chanyeol menepuk sekilas bahu Sehun yang masih setia dengan muka masam nya, namun semua berubah saat tiba-tiba suara Tao terdengar dari arah pintu masuk di ruangan yang mereka pakai untuk beristirahat si gedung SM.

" Sehun-ah, lihat lah Lao Gao memposting IG nya dengan Luhan Hyung"

SREEETTT

dengan cepat Sehun merebut ponsel milik Tao. terlihat jelas oleh nya kalau ada posting fans yang megatakan kalau Lao Gao update IG dengan postingan picture Luhan.

"apa-apa an ini" gumam nya tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Luhan hyung? Eoh.. aku rasa dia dia mencoba menyampaikan sesuatu di sini Sehun-ah" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berada di samping Sehun ikut memperhatikan tampilan yang terdapat di balik benda datar tersebut. Telunjuk nya terangkat dan mendarat di bagian dimana terdapat caption yang di posting bersamaan dengan gambar Luhan.

"eh." Sehun sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Apa maksud nya?"

"hah, kau tidak lihat caption yang di gunakan Lao Gao 'seseorang lupa password nya' bukan kah sudah jelas kalau itu Luhan hyung, di lihat dari expresi Luhan di postingan ini, harus nya kau tau kalau Luhan hyung mencoba memberitahummu Sehun" jelas Chanyeol yang sudah di mengerti oleh Sehun.

SKIP

"dan Lihat, betapa cantik nya Rusa Beijing ini, begitu tenang saat password nya sudah di temukan, waahhh…. Aku rasa sekarang kau sangat senang melihat postingannya Sehun" goda Chanyeol pada Sehun yang saat ini sudah tersenyum kecil melihat postingan Luhan di IG nya.

"tentu,,, 1:1 Luhan" gumam nya pelan membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

Drrtt Drrttt

Getaran ponsel itu membuat Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur nya, segera di raihnya benda persegi yang berada di tak jauh dari posisi tidur-tiduranya saat itu.

"yeoboseo" sapa nya dengan senyum kecil.

"cih, apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar decihan dari sebrang di iringi dengan pertanyaan khawatir yang nada nya terdengar kesal yang di buat-buat.

"tidak tampa mu" balas Sehun sedikit menggoda, dan tersenyum dengan apa yang baru saja di ucap kan nya.

Diam

"Lu.." panggil Sehun pelan.

"Saranghae.. neomu saranghae Sehunie"

"cih, apa itu?"

"yakkk ka—"

"nado saranghae Hyung, neomu neomu saranghae"

Luhan diam sejenak mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, dengan senyum yang merekah dia merasa lega Sehun nya sudah kembali.

"apa kepala mu baik-baik saja hunnie?" panggilan sayang itu kembali terlontar dari bibir Luhan.

"sedikit sakit hyung, kau tau aku terbentur sangat kuat tadi"

"mangkanya gunakan mata mu dengan benar"

"aku akan menggunakan mata ku dengan sangat benar kalau 2 bola kembar ini menangkap sosok mu hyung" goda Sehun tersenyum senang di tengah-tengan perkataannya, hubungan nya dan Luhan kembali seperti semula, bukankah itu bagus, dan panggilan sayang tadi, ayolah… Sehun sangat merindukan panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Luhan selama ini.

"kau ini,,aku serius sehun"

"aku pun" balas Sehun capat.

"jangan pernah lepas lagi gelang itu…. Berjanjilah" Luhan terdengar serius denga ucapa nya.

"jika kau mau, akan ku lakukan" balas Sehun tak kalah serius.

"janji"

"hmmm"

"sehun~"

"jangan merengek hyung, aku janji,,, tak akan pernah ku lepas lagi, kau juga harus berjanji hyung"

"tentu saja.. aku janji"

"bagus lah sayang"

"yakkk" andai kau tau Sehun, Luhan sedang merona saat ini /plaakkk/

"datanglah ke mimpi ku, aku merindukan mu hyung"

PIP

Dan panggilan itu di putus kan secara sepihak oleh Sehun. Bukan Sehun naman nya jika tidak bertindak seenak dan sesuka hatinya.

"cih,, dasar albino kurang ajar itu.. hah.. baiklah, mari berdoa semoga arwah ini tau jalan menuju mimpi Sehun, selamat malam Sehun, aku janji akan selalu memakai ini mulai saat ini" ucap Luhan mencium sekilas gelang couple nya bersama Sehun sebelum akhir terbang ke dunia mimpi.

"selamat malam hyung, aku janji akan selalu menggunakannya" ujar Sehun sambil mengusap lembut gelang yang melingkar indah di tangannya itu, gelang couple nya dengan Luhan.

"aku menyangi mu hyung, akan begitu selama nya, dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskan gelang ini,aku janji" sambung nya kembali,tak lama setelah nya Sehun pun terlelap.

 **END**

Jjddaaarrrrrrrrr ! /pasang backsound petir/

Gak gokil, gak wow, gak memuaskan, gak ada menariknya, gak ada kejutannya, gak ada brengseknya, gak ada bangsssyyat nya?

Biaaasssaaaa aja !

Iyaaa… saya tau :v

So, hanya ini yang bisa saya brikan, singkat ya?

Cuma 5k lebih dikit /bhaq/ XD

Gak seru kan ya?

Tapi saya harap kalian suka

BIG THANKS FOR LIEYA yang udah luangin waktu nya buat bikin cover ff abal ku ini :*

Dan untuk semua admin di sini yang udah bersedia ngepost ff aku..

Makasih semua..

thanks for read /bow/


End file.
